jealousy is nothing when you're with me
by Orange Pens and Messy Hands
Summary: In which Annabeth is watching Percy swim and has a sudden revelation to how hot he is. But then suddenly she's not the only one watching him swim and- Hey why are those girls staring at Percy so much and- Hey why are they giggling when he steps out of the pool?


**Hello:)**

 **Words w/out AN: 1113**

 **Pairing(s): Percabeth**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

jealousy is nothing when you're with me

* * *

Alright, so, Annabeth knows that her boyfriend is kind of hot. Scratch that. Extremely Hot. Just don't let him hear her say that or else she'll never hear the end of it. But Annabeth doesn't really spend that much time thinking about how hot he is since there are so many other qualities he has that she loves just as much. Don't get her wrong though. She really appreciates how hot he is.

But she appreciates how he can always make her smile. She appreciates how kind he is to everyone, even if it's someone he's never met before. She appreciates how open she can be around him. There truly are many things she appreciates.

But watching him practice swimming has given her new sense of realization. Her boyfriend is hot. The way his muscles expand as he glides across the water. Or the way his arms stretch to perfectly showcase his abs. Or even his slick black hair clinging to his face from the water. Don't even get her started on the tight piece of fabric he calls a swimsuit.

Usually, when Annabeth watches his swim practices, she doesn't bother watching him. She usually brings a book or something to read. She usually takes a seat at the far back. Wow was she glad she took a front row seat this time. And as much as Annabeth loves reading, Annabeth loves Percy more. Maybe she'll have to start paying more attention and showing up to more of these things, to show her support, of course.

Annabeth wasn't the only one showing her support, however. Sometime in between Annabeth's arrival and now, a group of girls had entered the pool and flocked over to the stands. Annabeth tried not to pay any attention to them, but they were being pretty obnoxious. They were constantly talking and laughing. They were all glancing over at Percy and giggling and…

Wait a minute.

Percy was the only one practising in the pool today. Those girls were there to watch him. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, staring them down. It was no use, though. Their eyes were fixated on Percy, watching him swim up and down the lane.

That was her boyfriend. They couldn't look at him like that. Annabeth was fuming. She tried not to get jealous but there was literally a pack of girls watching her shirtless boyfriend. A permanent scowl had planted itself on Annabeth's face.

She looked at the group of girls again, thinking about where she could hide their bodies when Percy started slowing down. He didn't push off the wall to start another lap, instead, slowing his pace and doing some cooldown laps. He floated next to a side ladder and pulled himself up. His abs shined from the water coating it. His hair was stuck to his face and his muscles stretched when his arms came up to wipe away the loose strands of hair. If Annabeth didn't currently have a bloodlust for the group of girls sitting across from her, she probably would've rushed down to meet him.

One of the girls had the nerve to whistle and Annabeth almost lost it. Like come on, all he did was climb a ladder, it wasn't that impressive.

Percy's eyes darted to the source of the sound. He awkwardly smiled and waved at the group of girls before quickly shuffling over to where Annabeth was sitting.

Annabeth peeled her eyes off of the girls and looked at her boyfriend. She threw a towel at him and he caught it mid-air.

"Why are you scowling, Wise Girl?" Percy said.

Was she still scowling?

"Those girls are staring at you like you're a piece of meat and they're vultures or something. It's disgusting, and I... I hate it."

Percy laughed. "Jealous much?"

"Shut up. I'm not jealous."

"They're at almost every swim meet and practice and they've been doing things like that at each one." Percy said. "I thought you didn't care about them since you've never said anything until now."

Annabeth looked at Percy in shock. "They're at every swim meet and practice? I will single-handedly murder each and every-"

"Don't be like that, I've only got eyes for you." Percy said.

"That's so cheesy." Annabeth said, but it made her feel better inside.

He grinned and stepped closer and wrapping her in a hug.

Annabeth's scowl turned into a look of shock and she shrieked. "Percy you're all wet. You're such an idiot."

"Whoops." He teased. "My bad."

He made no move to stop hugging her, though. Instead, pulling her in for a long, drawn-out kiss. Knowing she was the only one able to experience that Annabeth smiled, definitely not jealous of any of them.

Annabeth managed to pull away and accidentally made eye contact with one of the girls in the group. She watched as some random girl stared daggers at her. Annabeth smirked.

She pulled away and grabbed Percy's hand, leading him out of the room. Four sets of jealous eyes were following them.

"Uh, where are we going?" He asked.

"We," She said, with a tone of confidence. "Are going back to your apartment. Then you're taking a shower, and then we're going to make out in your room."

Percy smirked. "You should definitely come to my swim practices more often."

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

Annabeth and Percy were cuddling on his living room couch. A movie was playing but it was mainly just background noise as they talked about whatever was on their minds.

Sometimes the moments like these were the ones Annabeth cherished. It was just Percy, her and no one else. Annabeth could be as open as she wanted to since she knew Percy would be supportive no matter what.

"I really don't like how those girls kept looking at you. Like they didn't even care if I noticed or not." Annabeth quietly said.

They weren't speaking loud at all, barely above a whisper. It made the moment more special since it was only them who could hear it.

"Girls like that crave attention." Percy said. "The last thing you wanna do is give it to them."

"Yeah, I know."

Percy pulled her closer. "Why would I even wanna give them my attention when I could be giving it to you?"

Annabeth laughed. "You're mine. You better give me all your attention."

"Bossy." Percy said. "I like it."

"I love you." Annabeth said. "But if I didn't boss you around, I seriously doubt you could function on your own."

Percy laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"But I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

 **I'm still in a rut. My writer's block seems very persistent and it makes it difficult to like anything that i've written in the past month. Like seriously. There'll be stories that I've written ages ago that I love sooooo much. And there'll be a story from yesterday that I actually hate. Like is this fic right here even good? i have no idea. I know i've said something like this before but its totally true. sometimes i'll question if I've even written something because I've thought it was super good and it totally doesn't seem like something i'd do but then I'll see the rough draft in my google docs and i'm like yep, i wrote that. Anyway tell me what you thought of this? reviews feed my soul and if I get 11 more my power level goes up by one. All mistakes are mine and as always I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
